1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generating device that utilizes hydrodynamic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power generator that utilizes hydrodynamic force can be realized through the use of a brushless motor structure, for example. Brushless motors known in the art are disclosed, for example, in JP2001-298982A.
Wind power generators are one example of power generating devices that utilize hydrodynamic force. In a wind power generator, a generator is turned through the rotation of a vane, generating power according to this rotation. However, the mechanical linkage between the vane and the generator experiences appreciable mechanical loss. The generator also suffers appreciable excitation loss. One problem resulting from such losses is that, under low-wind conditions, the generator will not be able to start turning, and cannot generate power.
This problem is not limited to wind power generators, and is a problem common generally to power generating devices that utilize hydrodynamic force.